GCW Crafting Tutorial
GCW Crafting Tutorial: ''(original created by Deadshot and since Edited/Additions by SinBob of Whipit/Light Cities)'' Your GCW Crafting toon must be Master Artisan. Suggested Templates are this : Master Artisan/Master Weaponsmith/Master TKA/or Pistoleer to fight if attacked (good mando weapon and intimidate buys you 10 secs to run) Master Artisan/Master Weaponsmith/Master Pistoler or TKA or Master Doc/Master Chef/ with any Combat toon. GRIND UP GCW FAST. Make as many master toons artisans as you can, keep them logged out in your chosen faction cloner (imperial or rebel) safely away from being hit by opposite faction. You can delegate 200 needed faction to join up from a faction toon to your new crafter or buy faction from a smuggler or earn it doing faction missions. Purchase resource rations daily from vendor in tower in cloner. You start out with 500 resources, increased daily upto maximum of 2000 size resource ration containers. If you don't log in and purchase daily, you will start over at 500 each time, so try to log in order to build up to maximum 2000 quantity condition resource ration containers. PLAYERS CAN LOOT RATIONS either from GCW crafting and FROM HEAVIES. Players that offer to TRADE YOU. .offe to trade looted items you will receive while doing GCW turrets/troops such as cnet teleport passes or planet globes. Ask in group chat or spatial in cloner if anyone can donate resource rations to you. Turrets and Troops npcs crafting plays a significant part in PVP Restuss, Jakku or Tat.. There are a small handful of players who disagree with the value of GCW crafters and some consider it PVE in a PVP zone. Pay no attention to this, it is your game and GCW crafting and combat was developed to appease to all players. Your template does not have to be cookie cutter combat like others. Nor does a combat player have to be cookie cutter toon to your crafter. There is value to all professions. SLICING PYLONS (use flow analyzers) for 10% increase to Crafters gcw exp for crafting. Increased Xp boosts levels are at GCW Crafting Novice - Rank 4 - Rank 7 - Rank 9 - Rank 10 (smugglers can get loot for slicing turret/troop pylons) TURRET/TROOP/HEAVIES CONTROL POINTS : faction set points around the bases cannot be turned opposite faction, if these base turrets do get interupted then they should reset after a few seconds, however the rest of the pylons can be interupted if you posture change while crafting, if this happens then only a staff member can reset the pylon or you must wait until server restart (sometimes it will fix itself but it is rare) TURRET/HEAVIES CRAFTING require 3x Heavy tools and 9x Structure tools (1500 condition resource ration) turrets start at rank 1 and max out at rank 4, you start by upgrading the range, weapon and armor (3x structure tool) then you upgrade the rank (heavy tool) and repeat the process 3 times over. The heavy control points work the same as the turret control points. TROOP PYLON POINT r'equire 15x STANDARD crafting tool to max it out (again this is 1500 condition on the resource rations), Upgrade cloner before cloner construction. Next upgrade weapon, rank, HAM and armor, repeat until ready to be activated. Upgrade until upgrade is no longer offered. ONLY activate the pylon when all upgrades completed. Upgrades cannot be done once control points are activated., ''NOTE. Repair tools do not work. '''GCW HINTS Best time to craft is after server reset. There are Turrets/Troop pads to craft on right in the Faction cloner, so you will be safe against any opposing faction attacking you. Try to get in the PVP group.. and ask for protection if you are heading into the PVP fighting zones. Players are great for that. Make sure you get the PVP FREE BUFF, in cloning building, terminal management, heals wounds and buffs.. Also insure and clone at the faction cloner. To go off duty, head to your closest faction base, talk to recruiter, wait there for five minutes, double check on Character Sheet to ensure you are no longer GCW combatant (Rebel Bases at Light City, or Imperial Bases Darkness City on Rori both have bases) Happy crafting, and good luck